


Simple Touch

by safelikespringtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Nothing but sweetness, One Shot, Sam Wilson Bucky Barnes, So sweet you'll get a toothache, i love them, just love, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safelikespringtime/pseuds/safelikespringtime
Summary: I love SamBucky a lot and this was based on a message I sent my frand.Just a short sappy cute shit thing I did





	Simple Touch

It was nothing at first. A few glances here. A few touches there.

They were living together so what would you expect?

Sam would be in the kitchen making coffee and Bucky would slip behind him and place a hand on his waist – _just to let him know he was there_ – while on his way to grab some fruit.

Simple things. Little things.

Bucky liked living with Sam. Or maybe he just liked living in a real house with some semblance of normalcy. _No_. Sam definitely had something to do with it. Sam made him laugh. Sam made him feel warm and wanted. Sam didn’t judge him when he’d wake up in a cold sweat from a night terror, or when he’d just break down crying because Steve was gone. Sam understood. Sam was good. Sam was _home_. Those were the words that were next to Sam’s picture in his diary.   
_Good  
Home  
Caring  
Strong  
Perfect  
Beautiful  
_And then scratched out in multiple places  
__~~I think I love him~~

__

The day it happened was a normal day. They’d sat and chatted for a few hours in the morning. Sam had gone to a meeting at about 2pm. He’d brought home Chinese takeout and a few beers.

Bucky enjoyed when they drank. Walls went down inside him and he felt like he could be one hundred percent himself.

He’d gotten up to fetch another beer from the fridge and Sam had followed him. He couldn’t remember the comment that Sam had made but it left them both laughing until their faces turned red and their laughter died into heavy breathing. And then they both just stared at one another, these big goofy smiles on their faces. And suddenly Bucky was against the kitchen wall and Sam’s lips were against his. And _oh_. _This is what home is._

Sam had memorised every single touch that Bucky gave him. Each type held its own meaning in his heart, cues he’d picked up over the time they’d spent together, the time they’d lived together. But this one. This touch was unknown.

He’d just made a joke; he couldn’t quite remember exactly what it was, but it had left them both in fits of laughter. And when the laughter died off… _god_. As the laughter settled, Bucky’s hand dropped down on top of Sam’s, his fingers just barely skimming over his knuckles. Bucky was standing there in front of him, his cheeks flushed such a pretty shade of pink, eyes a little glassy with how hard he’d been laughing, his cheeks were permanently indented with smile lines from the grin that didn’t drop his face. And Sam was getting lost in the steel blue of his eyes, and _wow._ _Wow, I love him._ It was the only thought that had run through his head at the unfamiliar touch and happy expression. And that was enough. Sam let his own guard drop, his hand coming up against Bucky’s hip, pushing him backwards away from the counter against the adjacent wall, kissing him in a way that was so soft and yet so desperate because it had been something he’d wanted for so long.

When Sam had pulled away, Bucky’s smile remained, he watched the man standing before him a moment before reaching his hand up to pull him in for another kiss, heart thudding wildly against his chest.

It became natural after that. Instead of a playful shove when they were brushing their teeth in the morning, Sam would land a gentle kiss to Bucky’s shoulder. Instead of touching his waist as he walked past, Bucky would sometimes opt for a kiss on his cheek.

And at night when Sam couldn’t sleep, or Bucky had a nightmare, or sometimes just because they felt like it, one would slip into the others room, slide under the covers in the bed and they’d just hold each other, exchanging gentle kisses and whispered ‘ _I love you_ ’s.


End file.
